There is no such thing as a normal day
by OokamiWolfDK
Summary: Remus thinks he is going to have a completely normal day at Hogwarts for once, though he is clearly wrong. (7th year Sirius x Remus)


There's no such thing as a normal day  
Sirius x Remus

It started out as a completely normal day for Remus John Lupin. He was walking down the halls at Hogwarts, heading for the library to read up on some astrology. However, Remus couldn't have just one normal day. Of course he couldn't. He was friends with James Potter and Sirius Black. What did one expect?

Just as Remus turned a corner, someone literally ran into him, sending both students sprawling to the ground. "Wow, dude! I'm sorry, I… Remus? Oh, Remus! Just the guy I needed! Come on, we gotta run!" Remus was yanked up off the ground by none other than Sirius Black. They started running. Remus had no clue what was going on, but he knew that he was now an accomplice of whatever nasty trick Sirius had pulled. "Sirius? What's going on? What are we running from?" Sirius simply shook his head as they turned yet another corner, narrowly dodging a couple of first year students. "Filch, mate! I pissed him off", he yells, laughing a little. "Don't think he's too fond of Madame Norris being blue." Remus chuckles. Of course Sirius would do such a thing.

Suddenly, Remus is brought to a halt. "Bloody hell! That's Madame Norris up there! Quick, in here!" Remus looks a bit confused. "Wha-?" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before he is shoved into a closet. They stand in there, panting heavily. "And what now, Sirius? We'll stay in here for hours and wait for the danger to have passed?" Sirius nods. "Yes, that was my extremely brilliant plan", he says and grins. Remus sighs and rolls his eyes, finding it very typical of Sirius to drag him into such things.

Only now, Remus notices how little space they have. The two friends are almost touching as they stand at the opposite sides. He feels himself growing a bit hot, obviously blushing. Luckily, however, it's completely dark in there, so Sirius wouldn't be able to see it. Remus had had a crush on his friend for quite a while. Since their fifth year, actually, he had known that he was into the Black. And now they were in the beginning of their seventh. But he knew that Sirius would never look twice at him. Why should he? He had girls swarming him at all times. There is no way that he could be interested in little, scrawny, werewolf Remus, who just so happened to also be male. Obviously, Sirius wasn't gay.

"-mus? You alright? Anybody home in there?" He feels a finger poke his cheek, which makes him blush even more. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard what Sirius had said. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm home. I'm fine", he forces out, feeling very awkward with being so close to his crush. "You know, Remus… I'm glad I got stuck in here with you", Sirius says casually. Of course, the comment only helps in making Remus blush even more. "O-oh, really? I uh, I see. I… It's nice to be here with you t- Uh, what are you doing?", he suddenly asks, freaking a little as a hand runs over his cheek. "S-Sirius?" Remus presses himself flush up against the closet wall, but Sirius just seemed to follow him. Their chests are touching now, and Remus is breathing slightly erratically. "Sirius, c-care to explain?" He hears Sirius chuckle darkly, clearly amused by how embarrassed Remus seemed to be. The older Gryffindor moves his head closer to Remus', breath ghosting over his face. "Well, how about this for an explanation?"

Remus is about to ask what he means, but is silenced by a pair of lips pressing against his. To say that he is shocked is definitely an understatement. Sirius Black, THE Sirius Black was kissing him! Remus Lupin, who really wasn't anything special! How on Earth was this happening? Was this a dream? If it was, Remus sure didn't want to wake up again. When Sirius finally pulls away, needing to breathe, he looks at Remus through the dark and smiles. "Had a feeling you wouldn't be totally opposed to me kissing you." Remus doesn't reply, still completely shocked and out of breath. Therefore, Sirius continues. "I like you, Remus. I've liked you for a long time. You always keep telling us that you aren't gay, though, so I never dared to act on it. I've seen the way you look at me, though. So, I guess I wanted to know. And now just seemed like the perfect opportunity to find out how you felt." It is quiet for a while, and Sirius starts to become slightly nervous. After a few moments, Remus finally looks up at Sirius and speaks, although very quietly. "I-I'm not gay... It's called bisexual", he simply states before pulling Sirius in for another kiss.

Two hours and lots of running later, Remus and Sirius are back in the common room, lying together on Remus' bed. "You know, you do deserve that detention", Remus says with a smug smile on his face. After tumbling out of the closet and running away once again, the two had gotten caught. Filch believed that Remus had nothing to do with the prank, but he knew Sirius was not as innocent as he tried to seem. Sirius laughs a little and shrugs. "I suppose I do. Still, it was funny as hell. Did you see that cat? She looks hilarious! And Filch's face!" He grins at the memory of Filch's angry face. "Besides, I did get something good out of it in the end", he adds and kisses Remus' temple. Remus smiles happily and nods. He sure did. And Remus was happy that it had played out this way, even though he still needed to read up on his astrology.

But perhaps it wasn't so bad that today hadn't been completely normal. And the library could surely wait until tomorrow.


End file.
